vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kno2skull at Public Domain Superheroes *Wiki: http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Public_Domain_Super_Heroes *Vandal: http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kno2skull *Reason: Hello, over at the Public Domain Superheroes wikia, we're having a problem with a new user who created a page we just don't need as we already have a page for that character. He's not the third of anything so I don't know why he feels the page needs to be called that? I've explained it to him on his talk page but, this seems to be a case of a new user upset that his first edit was taken down so now he's spamming the wiki in retaliation and creating nonsense re-directs (including name-calling). I'm requesting a 24 block from editing for User:Kno2Skull while he calms down. Thanks in advance, I had to come here because our admins have gone AWOL latey. *Signature:Cebr1979 (talk) 17:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 98.162.228.171 at fanfiction *Wiki: http://fanfiction.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.162.228.171 *Reason: Blanking of pages *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 13:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 194.74.238.6 at fanfiction *Wiki: http://fanfiction.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.74.238.6 *Reason: Vandalism/blanking of pages *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 14:40, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Nidiac at Barney Wiki *Wiki: http://barney.wikia.com *Vandal: http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nidiac *Reason: This is yet another sockpuppet account of Caidin Johnson and is simply "Caidin" spelled backwards. As I reported here, he's been at this a while on Wikia and Wikipedia. Yesterday, he created his profile page on the Barney Wiki and listed the pages he has vandalized on Wikipedia, though he calls them his favorite pages. On that profile page, he already identifies that he plans on going back there with his "next account" and lists what he is going to use to commit vandalism with. This has gone WAY beyond just dealing with his individual accounts. We need to start looking at rangeblocks for the wikis he's been to. I can supply a couple but they're pretty small: 24.227.32.0/24, 66.87.149.0/24 and 142.196.204.0/24. Unfortunately, because he lives in a large metropolitan area, the new rangeblocks are going to shut out quite a few other potential users.. Please consult my earlier report for additional accounts to glean IP addresses from in determining the scope of the rangeblocks, and if you need the full list of his Wikia accounts, I can provide that. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:08, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Done by Ripto. 19:30, February 3, 2016 (UTC) PurePlaya at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki *Wiki: http://yugioh.wikia.com *Vandal: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/PurePlaya *Reason: Suspected to be a ban-evader who was initially banned for repeatedly rejecting admin requests regarding his behavior. Original account was User:Master D. (Without the period.) His alternate account names tended to be dramatic, edgy-sounding (in case you find that the IP addresses correlate), which you can see at July 16, 2014 and older here, banned for the reason "(Abusing multiple accounts)": http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?limit=500&type=block&hide_patrol_log=1&month=&year= His behavior matches up, with spotting little errors with card texts. I'm not sure if any of those banned accounts might match up with the account I'm reporting, since he keeps switching IP addresses, but comparing with User:Deltaneos's blocks of certain IP addresses may clue you in. (I'm only reporting this here, because the users/IP page said to come here "if the user or IP is not an obvious vandal or spambot".) *Signature: UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, they don't match any other blocked users. 19:37, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 75.132.16.13 at GameFAQs The Legend of Zelda Wii U Board Wikia *Wiki: http://gamefaqs-the-legend-of-zelda-wii-u-board.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gamefaqs-the-legend-of-zelda-wii-u-board.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.132.16.13 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 14:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:38, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 216.134.247.160 at GameFAQs The Legend of Zelda Wii U Board Wikia *Wiki: http://gamefaqs-the-legend-of-zelda-wii-u-board.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gamefaqs-the-legend-of-zelda-wii-u-board.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.134.247.160 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 14:35, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:41, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 199.212.252.155 at Wikiality *Wiki: http://wikiality.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wikiality.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/199.212.252.155 *Reason: Removing Content and Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 14:39, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:42, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 85.12.93.2 at The Atlantic Craft Wiki *Wiki: http://theatlanticcraft.wikia.com *Vandal: http://theatlanticcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.12.93.2 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 14:40, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 200.85.220.114 at Juggle Wiki *Wiki: http://juggle.wikia.com *Vandal: http://juggle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.85.220.114 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 14:52, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 38.104.158.170 at Prodigy Math Game Wiki *Wiki: http://prodigy-math-game.wikia.com *Vandal: http://prodigy-math-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/38.104.158.170 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 15:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 19:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 165.138.26.194 at Wookieepedia *Wiki: http://starwars.wikia.com *Vandal: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/165.138.26.194 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 15:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 66.204.140.246 at Robot Wiki *Wiki: http://robotics.wikia.com *Vandal: http://robotics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.204.140.246 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 15:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC)